whatever_happened_to_robot_jonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robot Jones
Robot Electro Jones is a student at Pollyneaux Middle School. He is, in most episodes, the only robot student at the school. Background He is shown in the opening theme being assembled by humans in a factory. Since then, he and a group of other machines have became self-aware and united together to study humans. They united as a family and live in a technologically superior house and their main hobby is to study humans. There are four robots confirmed to live in the same house together. Design General Robot is designed to function as a middle school student and often behaves similarly. He is already programmed with the school curriculum. Instead, his school tasks are to interact with humans and collect data on them. Height His body is permanently designed with the height of a small middle school student. This design came into question in episode Growth Spurts because middle school human students do not stay the same size. Robot experimented with a way to modify his height but the design was initially unstable and he postponed increasing his height. Physical Strength Robot has concluded that he is incompatible with playing Hackey Sack. However, he has been able to play other sports with the use of rocket boosters. He is able to modify his feet with wheels and with the use of rockets he is capable of extremely fast speed. Additional rockets behind his legs provide the ability of jumping which gives him the ability to play basketball. He has no difficulty doing pushups, calisthenics, and weight training. Unlike his father, Robot Jones is not prone to crashing through walls. He does however share his father's temper which causes the surrounding humans to panic and run away. Intelligence Robot is programmed with a wealth of knowledge. This knowledge is incomplete when interacting with humans. Also, he does not have sufficient skills in writing composition. His favorite subject is Math. His math teacher says Robot possesses a genius level. Since Robot does not excel in every subject, he is unable to advance early to neither high school nor university. Appearance Robot is a mostly grey robot with the exception of his chassis, which is designed similar to SpongeBob SquarePants. Unlike SpongeBob SquarePants, Robot's head and body are separate but is equally as blocky. His body or chassis is painted a red stripe to indicate a "shirt" and "pants". He frequently removes this chassis when serviced, but curiously not when recharging. His head consists of what looks like eyes and a mouth. His eyes function as cameras with Night Vision and X-Ray Vision while his mouth provides a variety of functions. There are speakers behind his mouth which enables him to talk. He has microphones near his "ears" which enables him to listen. Also on the side of his head are yellow, removable, antannae that resemble ears. The top of his head consists of a large halogen style light bulb which functions as his brain. He is partially still able to function without this brain and can be reprogrammed with alternate software. His feet resemble boots. His neck, arms, and legs have the capability of stretching. Food Robot does not seem to be capable of converting food into fuel and instead requires direct fuel. He can recharge with an extension cord and requires oil. This causes a social obstacle. He does not seem to be equipped with solar panels. Water Robot is partially water resistant. While water does not damage him, if he comes into contact with water, he might electrically shock others. Voice Robot's default voice sounds similar to Macintalk Junior. He later decided to upgrade his voice to sound even more human-like, similar to Finkman's voice. In reality, this was not explained and instead was retconned. His original voice is a Macintalk Junior text to speech software, but the demanding executives required the change to human actor Bobby Block. Cartoon Network was not ready to have robot actors starring in a TV series. Specifications Robot Jones is an experimental prototype. This means that he is not necessarily going to remain a child-like robot forever, but was still created to gather data on humans at school because Dad Unit and Mom Unit have observed humans are unique and that he is the only robot of his kind. Hobbies Arcade Games Robot is skilled in Arcade Games. He seems to be James Nob's most frequent customer. James Nob enjoys Robot's patronage until Robot overloads and ends up damaging nearby machines. Music Robot can play musical instruments, but does not like to practice. Work Life Robot Jones worked at a car factory with his father. He found it to be exhausting and fell asleep inside a luxury vehicle he was attempting to recall. This luxury vehicle belongs to a human actor, who gave Robot another job. School Life Administrators The results from the interaction with the human administrators are mixed. *Principal Madman has sent Robot to years of Detention. *Clancy Q. Sleepyjeans seems to be the only worker at the school that Robot gets along with. Teachers Robot Jones is not the favorite student. He sometimes does not understand the lessons while other times he has proven to be smarter than the teachers themselves. This annoys the teachers who sent him to detention or to the Principal's office where he was given detention there. *Mr. McMcMc has given him detention for arguing over an equation. This embarassed McMcMc and Robot was sent to detention. *Ms. Kavendash yelled at him when he ran out of the classroom unexpectedly. *Ms. Rucoat sent Robot to the Principal's office for overheating and setting his desk on fire. *Mr. Workout faced challenges when teaching Robot about hygiene. The only way Mr. Workout know how to keep Robot clean and hygienic was to send him to the shower room along with the human classmates. Robot thought the water would harm him but it instead electrically shocked Mr. Workout. Classmates Robot Jones is neither popular nor unpopular. He is neither liked nor disliked by the classmates. The students are usually not afraid of him unless he overloads and causes damage. This causes everybody to panic and run away. The rest of the time the classmates are completely unfazed by Robot Jones and simply refer to him as "That Robot Kid". His level of popularity is accidental. He becomes popular or unpopular when something happens to Robot that the other students do not understand it is unintentional. For example, he is unpopular when he is recharging. However, he is popular when he is break dancing. The students do not know that he was actually malfunctioning when he was break dancing. *Shannon Westerburg is the main love interest of Robot Jones. She has a metal leg and a very large orthodontic appliance surrounding her head. Shannon usually finds Robot Jones to be a nuisance. He has tutored her. While she is not fond of Robot, she is not nearly as hostile compared to The Yogman Twins. *Timothy "Socks" Morton *Mitch Freeman Davis *Charles "Cubey" Cubinacle *Lenny Yogman always finds new ways to defeat and humiliate Robot Jones. *Denny Yogman always finds new ways to infect Robot and steal his brain. *Finkman is the android rival of Robot Jones. Robot also discovers that Shannon is not against a romantic relationship with a robot when she fell in love with Finkman.